


Right Where We Are

by liamthebastard



Series: Hometown Glory Expanded Universe [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes, whether you're paying attention or not.<br/>Matsukawa panics, Hanamaki soothes.</p>
<p>A sweet Matsuhana prequel to Hometown Glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled "Seven Year Itch".

A lot could change in seven years, Matsukawa thought. A lot _had_ changed in the seven years they’d spent together. They’d both quit volleyball, settled down into coursework for college and then jobs, watched their apartment go from a glorified dorm room to an actual _home_ , and somehow managed to carve a life for themselves. Their lives were so different from what Matsukawa had expected that first day in volleyball club when some pink-haired bastard had taken one look at him and immediately made a joke about his eyebrows. Hell, he’d barely expected anything close to this the day the same pink-haired bastard slipped his second button into Matsukawa’s hand as they prepared to graduate and smirked when Matsukawa had dared to raise an eyebrow in question.

Matsukawa sat on the couch, ruminating on the passage of time for as long as he could manage before the clock on the wall forced him to get up and put the finishing touches on the evening. He cracked a few windows to let in the fresh spring air and lit a few candles, then circled back around the room to close all the windows because the breeze kept blowing the candles out. Dinner got pulled from the oven and portioned on the table with a glass of wine each, and some water. He got changed from his sweats and t shirt into a slightly nicer pair of jeans and a buttondown. Then he questioned whether the candles were too much and more likely to get him teased than anything else, but by then it was too late to change anything because there was the sound of keys in the door and shortly after a voice called into the apartment, announcing Hanamaki’s arrival.

“Issei? You home?” Makki called, shedding his suit jacket. 

“In the kitchen, ‘Hiro,” Matsukawa replied. 

Hanamaki appeared in the doorway, and a slow grin spread across his face when he saw the spread Matsukawa had prepared. 

“Happy anniversary, Takahiro,” Matsukawa said quietly. Makki’s grin got even bigger as he crossed the room to wrap his arms around Matsukawa’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Matsukawa smiled and turned a bit to kiss Hanamaki more fully. “Now sit your ass down, I didn’t work all afternoon on this just for the aesthetic,” he ordered, hip-checking his boyfriend lightly and laughing when Makki looked offended. 

They took their seats, and Makki, after a hastily muttered _thanks for the food_ , promptly dug in. Matsukawa took his time, sipping slowly at his wine and taking small bites of his food while he watched Hanamaki enjoy the meal. 

“What?” Hanamaki finally asked. Matsukawa didn’t respond at first. “C’mon, Issei, last year we literally watched Netflix for six hours straight in our pajammas, fucked on the couch, and ordered two pizzas. Why so fancy this year?”

Matsukawa fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well, this year’s just different,” he said. Makki quirked an eyebrow at him. “What? I mean, we’ve been together for so long-”

“Seven years,” Makki inserted. 

“Seven years,” Matsukawa confirmed, and carried on. “And that’s a long time! A lot changes, and we’ve changed a lot, and I guess I just…”

Hanamaki stood up and circled the table. He took Matsukawa’s hand and tugged him up out his seat and to the living room, through the living room to the sliding glass door, and out onto the patio where the night air was lightly scented with flower blossoms and car exhaust. 

“You’ve been talking to Yahaba again, haven’t you?” Hanamaki said once they’d settled up against the railing, Makki wrapping his arms around him from behind while Matsukawa looked out over the street. Matsukawa shrugged just a little, and Hanamaki laughed, loud and bright, right in his ear. “Oh Issei. What’d he tell you? That the seven-year itch was coming up? That one of us was going to want a change, and we were gonna go chasing every piece of tail that walked by?”

“Well, he didn’t say it _exactly_ like that.” Matsukawa chuckled. It did sound a little idiotic when it was put that way. Makki laughed again, and Matsukawa turned and smacked his shoulder. “Hey, asshole, no mocking the boyfriend, it’s considered rude in our culture.”

The breeze picked up a bit, stirring the trees along their street and ruffling Hanamaki’s recently-grown-out hair. Matsukawa lost the plot for a minute watching the pinkish-brown strands break out of their carefully coiffed style to run rampant across his boyfriend’s forehead and across the tops of his ears. 

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Matsukawa spoke. “Where do you think we’re going?” he whispered. 

It was quiet again. They both knew they couldn’t stay in Sendai forever, their neighbors were already a little too judgemental for their tastes, and the less said about Makki’s father the better. Tokyo could be nice, Makki always came back from his trips raving about how much he liked it. 

“I’m not really sure,” Hanamaki said. “But you’ve always been better at the concrete plans then me. I just know that when I’m old as all hell and can hardly walk even with a cane, and you’ve gone horrifically bald and wear glasses as thick as a windowpane, I want you to be the one helping me get out of bed, and I want to be the one reading you shitty news articles at the top of my lungs because you can’t be bothered to turn on your hearing aides.”

“For someone who doesn’t have any plans, you’ve got some seriously complex fantasies,” Matsukawa snarked. 

“Of course, when we’re that old I’ll probably be on my tenth or eleventh affair, so you’ll want to watch out for that,” Makki added, officially ruining the moment and making Matsukawa laugh again. 

Matsukawa sighed, slipping out of Hanamaki’s arms and stepping back inside. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, Takahiro, we all know you couldn’t cross the street without me there to hold your hand.” He smirked, and Hanamaki chuckled. 

“So, now that you’re done freaking out, can we get out of these clothes, put on pajammas, and watch _Die Hard_?” Makki asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go, c’mon,” Matsukawa agreed, grabbing Makki’s hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. “For the record, we’re skipping step two,” he said, smirking. 

Makki looked startled for a few moments, and then his eyes turned bright with mischief. “Oh thank the gods, I thought tonight was a wash,” he replied. 

“Takahiro?” Matsukawa said sweetly.

“Yeah?” his boyfriend answered as they slipped into their bedroom.

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“Love you too babe.”

Their bedroom door slammed shut, and if Matsukawa had anything to say about it, it wouldn’t be opening until the next morning. 

Seven-year itch can kiss his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from and fic inspired by (NOT ADELE THIS TIME YO WHAT UP) Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud


End file.
